Resident Evil: The Nemesis Foundation
by Marc Peasgood
Summary: The Nemesis Foundation is based around a very obscure document in RE3, concerning the NE-T virus, and its European creators. As such, this story is set in europe, before the events of RE2/3 and will introduce several new characters.


Resident Evil: The Nemesis Foundation  
A Resident Evil Fan-Fic  
By Marc C. Peasgood

Prologue

"Lets wrap it up now, I mean, I think we have done enough experimentation for one day. Lets pull our results, and go home. Jane, is it OK if you can do it on your own? I know that the rest of us have plans, you see." Professor Jake Farlswarth droned in his usual dull monotone, to the team of scientists, and more directly to Jane, in the enclosed lab, entrusted to their research. Jake was the Nemesis Foundations chief of research, and, with his entourage of hand picked 'Elite' scientists, they were close to achieving the fruit of their labor. Soon, they would be able to create a dozen prototypes, practically as soon as they hand in their results to the laboratory director, which in turn, will be passed on to Umbrella Corporations board of directors.

"Sure Jake, just remember this when were done and you take us all out for a drink in that fancy bar your always talking about" she said, with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just make sure you do it right, or we'll have no money to go get drinks! Oh, and make sure to lock up after you." Jake complained.  
"Well, leave it to me, and ill do my best. Ill do all the organization for you too if you like, I mean, I don't have anywhere to go, so I may as well."she offered, as the rest of the team were leaving after picking up their things form the rack next to the door.

"Sure, but don't be too long, because remember, the facility has a lock down procedure in around 2 hours, so make sure your out by then, okay?" He added.  
Jane gave a sharp nod and turned towards one of the computer terminals situate along the rear wall of the room. Upon reaching them, she looked around to see Jake smiling wickedly at her. How strange she thought to herself. Maybe he knows who I am? She looked again, and he was walking out of the door. I had better get a little done, to avoid suspicion, then I can carry out my task, she thought to herself. She logged onto the Nemesis Foundations network and began ordering files and inputting data. After around 20 minutes, when she was sure no one would be coming back to check on her, she went to her bag on the rack near the door, and took it over to the desk, where she pulled out a video phone, as well as her diary from her pocket. Opening the diary, she thumbed through it until she found what she was looking for. A Phone number. She quickly inputted the digits into the phone and waited until the screen went from black to an image of the person at the other end. The man that answered looked to be about 30, with a slightly browned complexion, as if he was a foreigner. He had a mono brow and a head of greasy black hair, around 2 inches long. He also bared a scar a few centimeters above hes right eye.

"OK Jane, what have I told you about contacting me from there? You could rattle that nutty professors cage and blow this whole operation!" The man grumbled in a thick mexican accent, confirming his foreign origin.  
"I know, I know" she said in a tone that sounded oddly like that of a child to a parent. "But I have a truck, no, a boat load of information for you about his NE-T project. Ill drop by with it in maybe... Oh My God!" Jane dropped the handset and stared in horror at the figure framed in the doorway. From where she was she could barely make it out, but she could see that it was a man with a handgun, and by the looks of things, he wasn't happy. With the gun trained on her, he gestured for her to move away from the discarded phone and her bag. She did so, and looked on as he stepped from the shadows and crushed the phone under foot, and then proceeded to rummage through her bag. While he was doing this, he started talking to Jane. "So. You were the traitor in our midst eh? I knew it was one of you, but I didn't think it would be someone as intelligent and beautiful as you. Still, as protocol B34 states, and may I quote: "All traitors are to be disposed of by any means necessary." So, you may think this is over the top, but its what our north American friends do all the time. Any last words Jane?" Professor Farlswarth waited for Jane to reply. He was obviously a sadistic individual.

"Yes. Yes, I do have a few last words. Here goes: Screw you Jake, and got to hell. Screw it, I hope you go to hell along with this whole damned corporation!" She whispered, barely able to speak, somewhere between anger, sorrow and madness.

"Touché. Goodbye Jane. We will a miss you here. Its a shame the facility was broken into by a madman eh?" Farlswarth droned in his uncharacteristic lazy monotone. A split second later, he squeezed the cold steel that was the compact pistols trigger in a tight burst, putting three rounds into Jane's head, before she hit the floor of the laboratory.

"So sorry, Jane, but its for the greater good. We cant have the government on our case now can we?" He uttered, to himself, before turning on his heel and leaving the lab, whistling a random tune and sealing it after him. The only sound in the enclosed lab was the demanding shouts of the Mexican through the nearly destroyed handset lying in pieces on the floor, a few feet from the corpse of his female counterpart.


End file.
